During normal operation, the current flowing through a semiconductor device causes the temperature of the semiconductor device to increase as a byproduct of the power dissipated by the resistance of the device. The increase in temperature can lead to thermal runaway or otherwise impair functionality of the semiconductor device, particularly in response to large currents (e.g., during an electrostatic discharge (ESD) event, inductive switching, or the like). The desire to improve the current or temperature handling capabilities of a device must often be balanced against competing desires to achieve a particular level of performance while minimizing fabrication process costs and complexity.